Dos caras
by Beth A. Cullen
Summary: Un regalo anónimo despertará en Hermione su cara provocativa y sensual, solo por momentos. Esta cara tiene nombre propio, ¿podrá Harry lograr que todo vuelva a ser como antes y asi decirle lo que siente? Espero que les guste. BlackAngel
1. Estás raro

Hola, bienvenidos/as a esta nueva entrega. Aclaro que puede tener algunos (pocos) hechos del 7 y ultimo libro (spoilers). Pero tratare de no usar nada, así los que aun no lo leyeron, no reciben sorpresas inesperadas y no me odian, jeje.

Las comillas _("") _y la letra en _cursiva_ expresan pensamientos de los personajes, generalmente de Hermione. Creo yo que, sin aclarar a quien pertenecen, se entiende, pero si me equivoco y les resulta difícil descifrar de quien son lo pensamientos, me lo hacen saber y lo aclaro mejor en el próximo capítulo.

Por ultimo, dedico este ff a missyumikov y a los que me leen cuando escribo algo. Me he colgado un poco, por no decir mucho x) Ok, el primer capitulo es corto, pero es mas una introducción, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1: Estás raro.**

Los asuntos en cuanto al famoso trío habían cambiado, pero no de manera tan drástica, pues Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry prefiriera a Ron antes que a ella, por una simple razón, porque Hermione era una chica. Aunque ella fuera diferente- prefería leer a buscar novio y no se vestía tan provocadora como las demás- la seguían viendo como una amiga y no como una mujer con la cual podrían entablar una relación mas seria.

La guerra con Voldemort y los mortífagos había terminado, provocando muchas perdidas, entre ellas los padres de Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, etc.

Hermione no sólo había perdido a sus padres, sino que también se había alejado de Harry. Aunque la guerra terminara, él dejó de ser el de siempre y, afectado por las muertes cercanas a él, se encerró en su mundo, relacionándose menos con sus amigos, actuando como cualquier chico normal pero con más frialdad.

Hermione se corrió el pelo de la cara, contemplando la noche hacerse día, sin dormir, pues tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y lamentablemente no había hechizos para eso, sólo pociones o pastillas, pero su tía- que la mantenía desde la muerte de sus padres- era bastante estricta respecto a la brujería, no quería que le vieran de modo raro al pasar y con respecto a las pastillas para dormir, ella le insistía que le podían hacer mal dándole motivos verdaderamente ridículos y que todo podía arreglarse con un te de Tilo.

Hermione se bebió varias tazas pero no conseguía más que pasar un buen rato tirada en la cama, sin hacer nada, hasta que se daba cuenta que perdía el tiempo, entonces se levantaba y aprovechaba para hacer algo productivo.

El sol ya salía por el horizonte, iluminando la ciudad de a poco. Cuando empezó a ver gente por la calle cruzó su habitación hasta el baño, prendió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a bañarse. Se quedó un rato largo dentro, disfrutaba sentarse y sentir el agua caer sobre ella, era su manera de relajarse y también la despertaba un poco más.

Salió, eligió una pollera blanca y una blusa celeste, agarró el collar que siempre usaba, una H de plata que le habían regalado sus padres para los 7 años, se secó el pelo que ahora estaba más controlable que en su primer año y salió de su cuarto.

La casa estaba en paz y tranquilidad, pues su tía estaba durmiendo. Caminó lentamente a la cocina, se hizo una tostada, un café y preparo una nota a su tía diciéndole que iba al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para su último año de escuela. Agarró las llaves, su bolso vacío y bastantes monedas como para comprar los libros que pedía la carta.

Comenzó a caminar, viendo pasar cada vez más gente. El callejón Diagon no quedaba muy lejos, a 5 minutos de la casa de su tía y es donde Hermione pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, además de en su habitación leyendo o dibujando, había descubierto recientemente que era buena para ello.

Alcanzó a ver el Caldero Chorreante, una vez ahí, entro y fue directo hacia el espacio de afuera en donde se encontraba la pared de ladrillos. Golpeando los correctos se abrió la puerta que la dejaba pasar al callejón que estaba bastante lleno de magos y brujas.

Sin apuro empezó a caminar, mirando las vidrieras, lo primero en su lista eran los libros. Fue a la librería del callejón que estaba totalmente colmada de gente y fue directo hacia la sección donde sabía que encontraría sus libros. Ya tenía el de Transformaciones, el de Pociones y faltaba el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que, desafortunadamente era cruzando la masa de gente que esperaba para que un autor famoso, Hermione no sabia quien, firmara sus libros. Una vez del otro lado y adolorida por los codazos busco el libro y aprovechó para respirar pues en esa parte no había casi nadie, excepto un chico de pelo azabache tan enroscado como el que tenía…

-Hermione, ¿te ayudo?- había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el chico iba para su lado, entonces vio que le señalaba un libro, que es el que estaba buscando.- Hermione, hola.

-Hola, perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿Que me decías?- _"Situación incómoda numero 1..."_

-Que si querías que te baje el libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ese de ahí...-respondió un poco extrañado por la reacción de su amiga, señalando un libro negro con letras púrpuras brillantes.

-¡Si! Gracias- Harry se lo alcanzó y le sonrió. Hermione lo sostuvo junto con los otros y se quedó mirando otro de la estantería aparentando interés, pero con mucha vergüenza por el episodio anterior.

-Entonces... ¿qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, estaba hermosa pero no mostraba interés en hablarle, estaba mirando un libro, como siempre...

-Pues, no mucho, nada en realidad... ¿tú?

-Yo me he mudado, estoy viviendo en el Caldero Chorreante, tengo una linda habitación con acceso a la terraza y una ventana con vista a todo el callejón.

-Que bueno, pero, ¿por qué te has mudado? ¿Pasó algo?- viendo que él también tenía todos los libros, añadió- vamos a pagar, no aguanto más este lugar...

-Es que mi primo se tornó realmente insoportable y mis tíos no se quedan atrás.

-Me alegro por ti, siempre quisiste vivir solo- Hermione le sonrió, un poco incómoda. Esta era la charla más larga que tuvieron en varios meses.

-Sí, es cierto.

Harry se quedó pensativo, siguiendo a Hermione sin pensar hacia la fila para la caja. No habló, pero no se necesitaban palabras para notar que algo le molestaba y lo tenía preocupado.

La gente empujaba más y más, Hermione que estaba enfrentada a Harry, de espaldas a la puerta sintió como la gente, queriendo entrar, seguía empujando. Nunca había visto tanta concurrencia en la librería. Seguía manteniéndose en su lugar, quieta, hasta que no aguanto más, los empujones coordinaron e hicieron que Hermione chocase con Harry, éste la sujeto de los brazos para que le gente no se la llevara cual marea. Hermione miró para arriba, pues él era más alto que ella y ahí estaba, con un color rosado en sus mejillas, pero que no tenía nada que envidiar al de ella que era un tono más escarlata.

-Perdón...- dijo a escasos centímetros de su cara _"Situación incómoda número dos..."_

-No hay problema- le sonrió, la soltó y llegaron a la caja. Cuando pagaron, sin mirarse ni hablarse, ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron rápidamente.

Permanecieron callados durante unos minutos, llegaron hasta la lechucería y entraron. Sin saber porqué estaban ahí, empezaron a mirar lechuzas, él por un lado, ella por el otro. Hermione aprovechó para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido... nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran hipnotizantes. _"Pero qué estas pensando Hermione...digo, puedo fijarme en sus ojos, después de todo no es nada malo, ni es nada raro para mirar..."_ Parada en un pasillo repleto de jaulas se dio cuenta que todos los ojos estaban cerrados, excepto un par de ojos ambarinos muy hermosos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Hermione se movió, los ojos de la lechuza también lo hicieron, Hermione se acercó, la lechuza no se inquietó, sólo la miró.

-Creo que le agradas- dijo un chico desde atrás, Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a un chico rubio de ojos verdes, apuesto, mirando a la lechuza, luego la miró a ella.- Soy Tom, trabajo aquí, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Cómo sabes que le caigo bien?- preguntó Hermione, ignorando que Harry los estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la estantería.

-Si no te quisiera hubiera agitado las alas y chillado, o se hubiera dado vuelta, o hubiera fingido estar dormida, pero te siguió y cuando te acercaste se quedó quieta, esperando que hagas algo; felicidades, le simpatizas- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa muy linda por cierto.

Hermione sonrió y el chico se quedó mirándola por un momento, notando esto, Harry decidió actuar, se acercó y habló.

-¿Pasa algo?- miró al chico con desconfianza y luego a Hermione que estaba pensando, mirando algún punto en el espacio. Parecía muy distraída últimamente.

-No, sólo estaba viendo esa lechuza.

-¿La quieres comprar?- preguntó Harry.

-No sé... tiene algo que...-Hermione miró a la lechuza y ésta no miraba nada más que a ella. La lechuza daba la impresión de ser de oro, además de plumas muy brillantes, de un color castaño claro, casi dorado, tenía ojos que daban la misma ilusión de oro.

-Es un ejemplar muy hermoso- dijo Tom- y no es ruidosa para nada, siempre la veo durmiendo...

-¿La quieres?- preguntó Harry- si la quieres te la regalo.

-No tienes por qué...

-Si quiere hacerte un regalo, déjalo.

Harry lo miró expresando un "no te metas" bien claro.

-Si tengo por qué, ¿la quieres?

-Mmm... es que...

-Los dejo pensarlo- Tom miró a Harry de una manera rara, entre amistosa y curiosa.

-Sí la quieres- dijo Harry leyendo sus pensamientos, la lechuza le había encantado y sentía que tenía que llevarla.

-Pero la pago yo.

-No, déjame hacerte un regalo- Harry sonrió, pero Hermione no entendía por qué.

-¿Por qué? No es un día especial.

-No tiene que haber un motivo, solo porque es viernes, ¿si?

-Pero...

-¿Siempre tienes un "pero" para todo?- dijo Harry bromeando.

-Ok, la llevamos.

Harry de mejor humor, fue a buscar a Tom y Hermione se quedó mirando a la lechuza.

Con el bolso cargado de libros suyos y de Harry, fueron al Caldero Chorreante a buscar una mesa. Se acercó un chico joven y les preguntó que tomarían, ambos pidieron café y se quedaron callados, Hermione acariciando a la lechuza, y Harry mirando hacia la nada, hasta que llego el café y Hermione decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué insistías tanto en pagar la lechuza?

Harry supo que era hora de ser honesto y decir lo que había planeado durante meses.

-Sentí que te lo debía...-dijo mirando para su café, revolviendo con una cuchara lentamente- nos apartamos mucho luego de lo del año pasado, y...

Hermione estaba atenta a cada palabra, una muestra de honestidad y arrepentimiento así de Harry era mucho que decir, no se había mostrado así a alguien desde hacia bastante.

-Y no quiero seguir así, eres mi amiga _"Ouch"_, te aprecio mucho _"Doble Ouch"_, y no quiero que nos separemos por mi culpa. Todo este tiempo sin dirigirnos palabra, no sé porque… y sin escribirnos ni vernos. Fue horrible, me sentí muy solo, y Ron está con Bill y Fleur, así que no lo veo tampoco a él, y tampoco tengo mucho interés en hacerlo.

Ahora era Hermione la que miraba hacia su café, Harry volvió a hablar, en un tono menos triste y más seguro.

-Hoy cuando te reconocí en la estantería, sentí unas ganas tremendas de ir a abrazarte, pero me contuve- ahora Harry estaba mirándola fijamente, él no sabia qué pasaba, no quería decir eso, era verdad, pero no quería demostrar lo mucho que la extrañaba. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Se enojaría?

_"¡¿Y por que no lo hiciste?!"_ –Estás raro- dijo Hermione.

-Nunca supe demostrar bien lo que siento... pero... si no empiezo ahora tengo el presentimiento que perderé muchas cosas que me importan, me aparté mucho luego de lo del año pasado... y perdí mucho tiempo que podría haber pasado contigo o con Ron.

Hermione no supo que más hacer, así que sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación? Puedes dejar a... oye, tu lechuza no tiene nombre- dijo divertido.

-Ya se me ocurrirá uno- pagaron el café y fueron a la habitación del segundo piso de Harry.

Cuando entraron Hermione supo que esa era, estaba toda desordenada, la ropa tirada por ahí y la valija encima de la cama, en la parte de los pies, la jaula vacía de Hedwig estaba sobre el escritorio, con un pergamino y una pluma.

-Necesitas ordenar- dijo riéndose Hermione y tendiendo la cama- un poco mejor.

Con la varita juntaba las medias y ropa y las llevaba a un canasto en una esquina.

-Gracias- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

Hermione se tiró en la cama- De nada.

-Pareces cansada...-dijo Harry mirándola- estás bien, ¿no?

-Estoy cansada, sí, sólo que hace varias noches no puedo dormir...- miró la jaula vacía- ¿Dónde esta Hedwig?- preguntó.

-La saqué en la mañana, sale a estirar las alas y vuelve a la tarde.

Hermione comenzó a sentir como la invadía el sueño, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, quedó dormida y empezó a soñar.

Harry, notando que no respondía, la acomodó dentro de las sábanas que ella misma había arreglado, tan dulcemente que no lo notó. Hermione estaba lejos de allí, en una habitación antigua, con una puerta abierta que daba a un claro de bosque, con un circulo de piedras alrededor. Había una mujer vestida de blanco que bailaba alrededor de las llamas de la fogata, echándole encima lo que parecía tierra o algún tipo de polvo y pronunciando unas palabras que Hermione no llego a entender. Se acercó a la mujer, pero ella no la vio.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿quien eres?

La mujer, pelirroja con el pelo lacio, muy lacio y una corona de hojas en la cabeza, siguió bailando y ahora el fuego echaba muchas chispas. Cogió una bolsita negra de tela brillante, la abrió y echo su contenido en el fuego, mas polvo. Ahora el fuego creció y adquirió un tono púrpura y negro a la vez.

-¿Quién eres?- repitió Hermione, odiaba cuando alguien no le contestaba y tenía el presentimiento de que si insistía, la chica por fin hablaría.

La chica siguió con el ritual, cantando las palabras, Hermione se acercó mas hasta estar a su lado y la miró, era hermosa, unos rasgos tan delicados como los de un elfo y un pelo realmente envidiable, ojos celestes y profundos, con puntos y rayas dorados.

-¿Puedes hablarme? ¿Qué hago aquí?

La chica paro de pronunciar el hechizo o lo que fuera, se quedó allí, inmóvil, mirando el fuego violeta crecer con furia.

-¿Quién eres?- Hermione repitió.

La chica hizo un movimiento muy rápido, la sujeto de la cintura, la atrajo para si y le dijo, con la cara de Hermione a escasos centímetros, una sola palabra; Atenea.

Entonces la soltó y lo último que alcanzó a ver Hermione antes de despertar era como se transformaba en una lechuza con plumas de un castaño claro con efecto oro que le resultaba muy familiar y levantaba vuelo hasta por encima de los árboles.

Harry miraba a Hermione con atención, nunca la había visto tan tranquila, pronto abrió los ojos.

-Dormiste bastante- dijo Harry divertido- pensé que tenías problemas para conciliar el sueño.

-Era cierto- dijo Hermione con una voz poco entendible, se aclaro la garganta, y vio su posición, estaba enrollada en la sábana, pero, ella no se metió. ¿Habría sido Harry? Alguien en su cabeza le reprendió por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. _"Quien podría haber sido, ¿la lechuza?" _Todavía acostada podía sentir el aroma de Harry en la almohada, era realmente rico, se incorporó, se arregló un poco el pelo y miró a Harry, que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Hablaste dormida, jajaja.

-¿Que dije?- dijo ella entre asombrada y avergonzada.

-Repetías, creo, porque no era muy entendible, "¿Quién eres?" ¿Qué soñabas?

-No...no recuerdo- respondió extrañada.

La lechuza chilló, y la miró fijamente como lo había hecho en la tienda. Harry le dio una golosina que devoró con entusiasmo.

Hermione notó que Hedwig estaba de nuevo en su jaula.

-Mientras dormías pensé nombres para tu lechuza, ¿que te parece Horus?

-Es hembra Harry, jajaja.

-Umm...cierto...¿Isis? Diosa de la magia, creo.

-Mmmm, no tiene cara de Isis.

-¿Como le ves la cara a una lechuza?- rió. La lechuza se hinchó un poco, como ofendida, era todo un personaje.

De repente Hermione recordó el sueño y sin pensarlo dijo lo que le había dicho la chica.

-Atenea.

-¿Que?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Atenea, es el nombre que me dio la mujer del sueño.

-¿Qué sueño?

Hermione le contó el sueño a Harry, cada detalle, todo lo que vio.

-¿Tienes idea de que es?- preguntó cuando su amiga terminó el relato.

-No es que Harry, sino quien, era una Diosa, no estoy segura que la representaba, pero se que es una Diosa importante griega, si no me equivoco.

Harry sonrió, Hermione seguía siendo estudiosa, un poco sabelotodo, pero en forma cariñosa, eso le gustaba, la hacia...tierna.

_"Wow, espera, ¿tierna? Tierno es un osito de peluche, una canción, una escena de una película...pero...¿una persona?"_ Es cierto, no era la palabra justa para describir como lo hacía sentir, pero si no era esa, no sabía cual sería, ¿adorable? tampoco...

Hermione buscaría luego el significado del nombre, pero le agradaba como sonaba, y era perfecto para ella.

-Se llamará Atenea- dijo segura, mirándola. La lechuza seguía en su sitio, dormitando- debería volver, el sol estaba a medio ponerse y su tía debería estar preguntándose en dónde se encontraba.

Harry no quería que se vaya, y lo demostró en su mirada, ya que Hermione se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que, hacía mucho que no hablábamos y, quería que te quedaras- Harry se paró y fue hacia la ventana, el Callejón seguía iluminado, y todavía había gente en la calle.

Hermione se acercó a donde estaba y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Nos veremos mañana y nos pondremos al tanto.

Harry se soltó y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué la miraba así, tan fijamente? Realmente estaba raro, quizás...¿buscaba algo? Naaa, Harry era su amigo, y nunca la vio de otra manera, el mismo lo dijo. Ella descartó ese pensamiento rápidamente, para no ilusionarse.

Hermione corrió la mirada hacia fuera, Harry se levantó, se le acercó y la abrazó. Nadie la había abrazado de esa manera, o por lo menos nunca se había sentido tan segura en los brazos de nadie más que de su padre cuando era pequeña. En ese momento sentía lo mismo, sentía que nada podía lastimarla, le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos minutos que no fueron suficientes hasta que Harry se separó, pero todavía cerca de su cara se quedó a esa altura.

_"¿Qué esta pasando?"_, Harry se acercó un poco más, teniendo la cara de la castaña muy cerca, tan cerca que casi sentía su calor. La miró, pensando que podría molestarse si hacía lo que tenía en mente, pero ella no respondía, estaba allí, mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta rozarlos muy levemente, pidiendo permiso y ella se acerco un poco más, pero inmediatamente lo pensó mejor y se alejo un poco.

_"¿Y si estaba confundido porque hacia mucho que no la veía y pensó que se puso muy contento porque ella le gustaba? Quizás había olvidado como era tener una amiga y no diferencio entre una amiga y una chica. Si ese era el caso, Hermione no podría soportar perder de nuevo a Harry, por causa de un error que podría haber sido evitado, como ahora. Y si Harry de verdad se sentía atraído por ella, podría demostrarlo en otras ocasiones y no la primera vez que se encuentran luego de varios meses"._

-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo la castaña, sonrojada.

Harry avergonzado por tal atrevimiento pensó que se había enojado.

-Perdona, no quise...

-No hay problema- Hermione sonrió, cogió su bolso, sacó los libros de Harry y los dejo sobre la cama recién tendida por magia. Agarró la bolsa de golosinas de la lechuza, la jaula y se paró frente a Harry.

-Gracias por el café.

-Gracias por tu compañía- dijo mirándola, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente, pero se sentía atraído por su amiga, seria un error, ¿estaría confundido nada mas, pensando cosas que no son?- Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-No hay necesidad, en serio, no hay nadie a esta hora.

-Justamente. Si te pasara algo, me sentiría muy culpable.

-O sea que, ¿me acompañas no porque quieres, sino porque te costaría cargar mi muerte en tu conciencia?

-Esta claro entonces-dijo riendo.

-Que mentiroso! En ese caso no me acompañes, puedo sola- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dirigió a la puerta.

-Era broma, no podría soportar que te pasara algo, sea o no mi culpa- dijo Harry con un tono honesto en su voz y mirándola amistosamente.

-Gracias, yo tampoco podría soportar que algo te pase a ti.

Harry la abrazó y antes de separarse del todo le besó en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, a Hermione le agradó esa sensación, fue un lindo gesto y sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo el, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

Bajaron las escaleras, el bar estaba medio vacío, pero había gente entrando por la puerta, este era el horario donde llegaban los que se quedaban en la noche, tomando una copa y charlando con amigos.

Salieron y un viento fresco les pego en la cara, Harry agarró la jaula y puso su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Hermione supo que estaba sosteniendo la varita, en caso de que tuviera que defenderse, el peligro que el mundo mágico temía ya no existía como tal, pero Harry guardaba su costumbre. En cuanto a eso era algo paranoico y cuando alguien le decía que el peligro no estaba en cada esquina como antes, el respondía "Un poco de precaución no hace mal nunca", como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera volver.

Siguieron caminando y escucharon un ruido metálico, fuerte. La primera reacción de Harry fue sacar la varita y la segunda, con el brazo con el que sostenía esta, abrazar a Hermione, su rostro contra el de ella. El no se dio cuenta, pero estaba igual de cerca que en su habitación. Ella miró para arriba y lo vio, alerta un segundo y relajado al siguiente.

-Era un- dijo todavía mirando al cubo de basura- gato- bajo la mirada hacia Hermione, acordándose de su reacción en la habitación se apartó inmediatamente- sigamos.

Hermione supo porque se apartó tan rápido, no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Luego llegaron a la casa de la tía de Hermione.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no tenías que hacerlo- la castaña le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y abrió la reja sin hacer ruido- bueno, nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa manda a Hedwig.

Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso donde el se lo había dado, en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Harry tuvo el impulso de correr su rostro un centímetro y alcanzar sus labios, pero supo que se molestaría y lo evito. Le entregó la jaula y le sonrió.

Hermione lo despidió de nuevo y camino hasta la puerta, entrando para encontrarse con su tía, que agarró la jaula y la llevó a la cocina.

-En 15 minutos estará lista la cena, que lechuza tan hermosa.

-Ok, ¿preparo la mesa? si, se llama Atenea.

-No es necesario, ve a descansar, luego te llamo.

Le alcanzó la jaula y Hermione se fue a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Dejo a la lechuza frente a la ventana, le puso un recipiente con agua y se acostó a pensar. Harry actuaba muy extraño, ¡no le molestaba para nada! Pero no quería hacer nada precipitado, para que no terminasen arrepentidos los dos. Después de todo, apenas vuelvan a Hogwarts, Harry sería el más cotizado de vuelta y ella la simple amiga sabelotodo a su lado. Era mas que claro que no había en su relación, lugar para algo más. Pero ¿desde cuando estaba interesada por su mejor amigo? ¿Fue tan repentino como el interés de Harry? O quizás venía desde antes y nunca había reparado en ello.

Harry por su parte estaba preocupado, había dejado de ver a Hermione como su amiga para verla como otra chica normal en la cual se fijaría. ¿Le habría molestado su nuevo comportamiento? No era su intención ser maleducado, pero no entendía de donde había surgido ese modo de verla, debía parar.

Llego al Caldero Chorreante, entro y subió directo a su habitación. Se vistió se puso la ropa de cama y se acostó, pensando en su amiga y que año le esperaba por delante.

A solo unas calles Hermione ya con ropa mas cómoda se sentía invadida por el sueño y estaba quedándose dormida por primera vez en varios días. Sin soñar, pero descansando profundamente.

Hasta aquí por ahora. Esto es el comienzo como ya he dicho y no ha pasado nada interesante por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea una presentación de la situación. Trataré de subir un capítulo nuevo cada fin de semana. Esto lo escribí ayer xD, Domingo. Hasta la próxima. Beth.


	2. Resiste

Luego de la demora por los preparativos del viaje aquí estoy, con este segundo capítulo, mas corto que espero poder compensar con el próximo. Gracias a todos los reviewers del primer cap, por el animo a seguir. Nos vemos al final. Espero que les guste, Blackangel.

**Capítulo 2: "Resiste"**

Hermione se despertó con los rayos del sol y el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana, era Hedwig con un pedazo de pergamino enrollado en la pata derecha. Se levantó rápido de la cama, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió para que pudiera entrar. La lechuza blanca, voló hacia su cama, se posó en ella y la miró expectante.

-Toma- le dijo Hermione, alcanzándole una golosina- a ver que traes.

Mientras la lechuza engullía su golosina, Hermione desató el pergamino y leyó:

_Me gustaría verte hoy, ¿Puedes luego de almorzar? Espero tu respuesta,_

_Harry._

Hermione cogió su pluma y en el dorso de la nota que recibió escribió:

_Me parece bien, estaré en el Caldero Chorreante alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. Hermione._

La castaña agarró su respuesta y la enrolló a la pata de Hedwig, que se había dormido.

-Hedwig- la lechuza abrió solo un ojo y la miró- ¿le llevas esto a Harry?- Hedwig abrió el otro ojo, voló a la ventana y se perdió entre los rayos del sol.

Hermione recordó el día de ayer, miró a su lechuza que a su vez le devolvía la mirada.

-Te dejaré salir, has estado en esa jaula demasiado tiempo.

Atenea se acomodó en su jaula, esperando ser soltada. Hermione se levantó, agarró la jaula y abrió la puerta de esta. La lechuza salió de la habitación y estiró sus alas volando, primero cerca de la ventana y luego mas lejos hasta que se perdió en los rayos del sol como Hedwig había hecho.

La castaña sintió miedo, nunca había tenido una lechuza a la que dejar libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre un gato, que se quedaba en la tierra y no podía recorrer grandes distancias. Al instante se tranquilizó, después de todo, las lechuzas tenían un impecable sentido de la ubicación, y Hermione no le había hecho nada malo como para que decidiera no volver.

Puso la radio para informarse del clima de ese día y prendió la ducha.

-Es un día soleado y caluroso- decía la mujer de la radio- así que ¡levántense dormilones! ¡Hoy es un día para aprovechar! ¡Salgan! ¡Disfruten! ¡¿Que hacen todavía en la cama?!

-Demasiado optimismo para esta hora...-Hermione apagó la radio, se desvistió y entró a la ducha, tratando de despertarse.

Debido a la falta de sueño los últimos días, había acumulado mucho cansancio, que con una sola noche no pudo eliminar. Todavía se le cerraban los ojos, pero ya se despertaría.

El reloj del baño decía que eran las doce, dos horas para ver a Harry ¿que pasaría esta vez? ¿Harry seguiría raro o ya se le habría pasado? Bueno, no "raro", pero sí confundido, si por estar confundido él le dijera a Hermione que quiere estar con ella y demás, le rompería el corazón, pues ella siempre quiso a Harry como un amigo. Aunque últimamente empezó a quererlo como más que eso y de esto se dio cuenta el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Luego de un largo baño, Hermione salió, cogió una toalla, se la enrolló en el cuerpo, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella. Mientras miraba una foto de los tres, recordó la escena del día anterior.

_"¡Olvídate de eso ya, Hermione! Es peor recordarlo, no volverá a pasar, así que mejor... ¡enciérralo en tu memoria!"_

Era curiosa esa voz en su cabeza, no estaba loca; pero era tan controladora a veces que tenía su propia voz interna que le decía qué estaba bien o mal y le daba consejos.

Retiró la vista de la foto, se levantó, fue hacia la ventana, cerró las cortinas y comenzó a vestirse. Eligió un pantalón de jeans capri, una blusa lila strapless, zapatillas. Como hacía calor se amarró su cabellera en una coleta alta dejándose un mechón de pelo hacia el costado, no se maquilló y se puso un juego de collar y aretes de plata. Bajó a encontrarse con su tía para almorzar.

-Te quedaste dormida para la cena- comentó su tía- al fin has podido conciliar el sueño.

-Sip.

Hermione no quería hablar más del tema. Relacionó su falta de sueño con la "falta de Harry", le costaba pensarlo. ¿Tendría algo que ver su mejor amigo en esto? ¿Lo extrañaba tanto como para no poder dormir? Era la única explicación no-racional que se le ocurría. Luego de muchos días de no dormir, logró conciliar el sueño y no en cualquier cama, en _su_ cama. Y eso le confirmaba lo que había estado pensando, quizás si lo quería más de lo debido.

Luego de almorzar, Hermione agarró su billetera, cruzó la puerta y apuró el paso. Aún era temprano para encontrarse con Harry, pues le había dicho que iba a estar allí a las 2 de la tarde y quería caminar por el Callejón. Además faltaban 4 días para volver a Hogwarts, se estaba acabando la comida para la lechuza y quería comprar más.

Divisó el Caldero Chorreante, la gente que pasaba parecía no notarlo como siempre. Hermione entró y pasó directo hacia la parte de atrás del local.

Se colocó frente a la pared de ladrillos y, antes de golpear con la varita los correctos, inhaló profundamente y exhaló, tratando de relajarse.

Estaba nerviosa con respecto a ese día. Encontrarse con Harry después de lo del día anterior y de lo que había pensado a la noche, no era algo muy cómodo.

_"Debes controlarte"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Después de todo tenía razón, Harry era su amigo hacía mucho tiempo, nunca se había mostrado nerviosa al verle. Este día no debía ser una excepción.

Pasó por el hueco que se formó en la pared y comenzó a caminar, el día estaba soleado, no había una sola nube amenazante a la vista y hacia calor. El callejón, muy iluminado se llenaba de magos y brujas que llegaban a hacer sus compras pendientes antes del nuevo año. Los que debían comenzar primer año tenían el rostro lleno de asombro y ansiedad, justo como ella en su momento.

La tristeza la golpeó por primera vez, este era su último año en Hogwarts y dejaría la institución que fue su segunda casa por 7 años, en los que conoció a su mejor amigo y se inició en la magia. No debía ponerse triste, Hermione estaba segura Dumbledore nunca le cerraría las puertas. En fin, sería un año diferente...

-Una dama no debe pasear sola- una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, miró hacía su costado y vio a Tom sonriendo.

-Hola- la castaña de devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿No esta tu novio por aquí?

-No es mi novio y no, no está- Hermione notó como se enderezaba, ¿alegrándose, quizás? Volvió a como estaba antes y la miró atentamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?- la miró a los ojos que ella posaba en una lechuza dormida al lado del rostro del muchacho.

-No _"mentira"_, ¿por qué?- Hermione lo miró y el notó la tristeza y la confusión, mezcladas en sus ojos.

-Estas callada y pensativa, como si estuvieras...triste- la miró con cuidado, esperaba que ella no se enojara por su opinión. Lo que menos quería era que se fuera de ahí enojada por su atrevimiento. Después de todo, la conocía desde hacía un día, el no quería que pensara que estaba invadiendo su privacidad o algo así.

Hermione le sonrió y Tom se tranquilizó, no le había molestado.

-¿Quieres pasar? Adentro está más fresco.

La castaña miró su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para verse con Harry, entonces aceptó pasar al local.

Adentro el clima era otro, hacía frío y ella lo sentía más por llevar un strapless.

-Recién me acuerdo, necesito alimento para mi lechuza. ¿Me das una bolsita?

-Si, ¿ya le pusiste nombre?- preguntó Tom alcanzando una estantería ordenada con bolsas de todos los tamaños. Le alcanzó una mediana.

-Si, se llama Atenea- contestó sacando su billetera y pagándole.

-Lindo nombre, guarda el dinero, no es necesario.

-Pero...

-Pero nada- la interrumpió- es un regalo poco común, pero es un regalo- se rió y la miró. A Hermione le recordó a como la había mirada Harry varias veces.

-Jaja, gracias.

Miró su reloj, faltaban 3 minutos.

-Debo irme, quizás pase mas tarde a despedirme- guardando la bolsa de alimento en su bolso.

-¿Despedirte?- preguntó Tom extrañado, justo cuando empezaba a conocerla, ella se iba.

-Si, este es mi último año en Hogwarts.

-Ah, y... ¿Cuándo sale el tren?- preguntó un poco desanimado.

-Mañana a las 11.

-Ok, entonces te deseo suerte en tu último año y espero que te pongas mejor-sonrió.

-Que no estoy mal- reprochó Hermione.

Tom saludó con la mano mientras la veía alejarse hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Justo cuando llegaba Hermione, Harry bajaba las escaleras.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa cerca de la apertura al Callejón mientras Harry la alcanzaba.

-¿Que tal si vamos a tomar un helado a la terraza de Florean Fortescue?

-Mmm, esta bien- desde tercero que no iban ahí, se había olvidado de ese lugar.

Hermione se levantó de su mesa y fueron al patio de atrás, no tuvieron que tocar el ladrillo y esperar a que se abriera el arco que daba al Callejón porque una familia acababa de pasar.

Una vez en callejón caminaron unos metros y llegaron a un colorido local, muy iluminado y fresco. Harry se acercó al mostrador para pedir.

-¿De que quieres?- preguntó el.

-De chocolate y frambuesa- sacó el monedero y antes de que pudiera sacar algo de oro, Harry se lo sacó.

-Te lo daré después, hoy pago yo. ¿Subes a buscar lugar en la terraza?

-Ok...

La castaña subió unas escaleras en espiral en una esquina del local y se encontró en la terraza. Era un lugar hermoso, había cambiado desde tercer año, ahora había plantas. Un par de mesas distribuidas con vista al Callejón entero, Hermione se sentó en una que estaba cerca del borde de la terraza y cerca de las platas, desprendían un rico aroma.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegó Harry con los helados, le alcanzó el suyo, se sentó y miró para el mismo lado que Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?

_"¿Qué esta de moda preguntar eso y con esa cara? Deja de mirarme así como si en verdad me pasara algo"._

-Bien, ¿tu?

-Bien...

En realidad Harry estaba un poco confundido. Se había forzado a no caer en la tentación de arruinar la amistad con Hermione por algo mas, había estado pensando en eso toda la noche, obligándose a comportarse, a no mirarla a los ojos, a no querer besarla y abrazarla. Pero le era casi imposible cumplir con su palabra, con solo verla notaba lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la deseaba, no solo físicamente, pues Harry como todo chico normal había notado como Hermione había cambiado desde hacia unos años.

Miró a Hermione, cuidaba que no se le derramara helado sobre la ropa y lo miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes todo para mañana?- preguntó ella, sin mirarlo mucho.

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Si...

La conversación era fría, casi mecánica, cosa muy rara en ellos dos. Siguieron hablando del tiempo, del año que venía en Hogwarts, amigos, su verano y cosas sin importancia. La noche se acercaba poco a poco, quitando los rayos de sol para reemplazarlos por estrellas que decidían dejar de esconderse en el cielo.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?- propuso Harry, ya se estaba poniendo fresco y no quería que su amiga cazara un resfriado.

-Está bien- sonrió Hermione, se levantó, cogió su bolso y caminó hacia el inicio de las escaleras de caracol para volver al Callejón.

Harry por un momento quiso agarrar la mano de la castaña. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no era exactamente esto lo que se había propuesto no hacer, ni pensar? Las horas de reflexión no habían dado sus frutos. Harry seguía pensando igual, y el hecho de prohibirse intentar algo con Hermione hacía de esta idea una opción más que encantadora y atractiva.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, esquivaron al gentío y llegaron al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Recorrieron el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación de Harry. Estaba desordenada, como el día anterior. Hermione dejó su bolso en la cama, tendida por su lado controlador y caminó hacia la ventana.

Harry se acerco por detrás y se apoyó en el alfeizar al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese chico...Tom?- dijo simulando olvidarse el nombre.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?

-¿Están...saliendo o...algo?- cada palabra elegida con cautela.

-No- respondió Hermione extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo visitas tanto?

-Porque me cae bien.

Parecía una discusión de novios, una escena de celos por parte de su amigo era algo raro. Harry trató de controlarse, ¡no podía dejar que esto pasara! Pero que hablara con Tom lo ponía nervioso, había algo acerca de el que no le gustaba para nada, una vez dentro de Harry respondió a eso _"Pues claro que no te agrada, esta tratando de robarse a tu chica" _

_"No es mi chica, no puede serlo"_

_"Tu sabes que la quieres besar, hazlo"_

_"No"_

_"Hazlo..."_

_"No"_

_"Besala ahora antes de que alguien mas lo haga en el año"_

_"¡¡¡Que no!!!"_

Esta batalla en la cabeza de Harry parecía revelarse en su cara pues Hermione lo vio y al instante le pregunto si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo.

_"Tu presencia" _No, nada, gracias- sonrió, Hermione devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-En realidad si necesito algo...-comentó pensándolo bien.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero saber porque de ayer a hoy cambiaste tanto en como me hablas...ayer parecías mas...Hermione, hoy estas mas callada y fría.

-¿Yo fría? Tú eres el que no inicia conversación y me corres la mirada cada vez que te veo.

-Pero eso no es...

-Pero nada, yo estoy igual que ayer.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando fijo a su cama. Se incorporó y se tiró en ella. Casi se duerme hasta que Hermione habló.

-Además ¿que es eso de preguntar por Tom? No es asunto tuyo, ¿y si pasara algo con el? Tampoco es tu asunto. ¿Por qué hiciste esa escena recién? Ayer lo mismo, cuando lo conocimos no lo trataste muy bien.

-¡Pensé que te estaba molestando!

-Nadie molesta por hablar, Harry.

_"Es tan hermosa..."_

_"No, resiste Harry, te lo prometiste"_

Harry se levantó mientras Hermione seguía hablando de porque le interesaba de repente Tom, se acercó hasta donde estaba, pasó un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí.

Hermione a escasos centímetros confirmaba su temor, no podía dejar que pasara esto, no, no era lo que había pensado para su amistad, no quería que terminara así. Miró a Harry en sus ojos verde esmeralda y notó la tranquilidad que poseían, ella misma se tranquilizo y no se resistió. Sus labios se tocaron, primero suavemente y luego mas fuerte. Hermione se entregó a su amigo, dejando que la bese y correspondiéndole. Harry la tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo como le era posible.

Luego algo en su cabeza despertó, paró de besarla y se quedo en silencio, mirando la profundidad de sus ojos y pensando en lo que había hecho. Había comenzado justo lo que quería evitar, enojado consigo mismo se separó de la castaña, caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó ahí, pensante, por unos minutos.

Ese beso lo cambiaba todo. ¿Cómo la miraría? ¿Ella se habría enojado?

Cuando se dio vuelta su mejor amiga no estaba ahí.

Había estado tan abstraído en su odio a si mismo por dejar que sucediera ese beso, que no había escuchado el sonido que hizo Hermione con la puerta al salir.

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, en 1 hora y media tengo que viajar, son las 3.32 de la mañana, pero me carcomía la culpa por no haber actualizado. Perdón. Es que, como todos, tengo mis cosas que hacer y simplemente no encontré el tiempo. Cuando vuelva, el 27 prometo ponerme a escribir, haya vuelto la inspiración o no. Saludos, voy a dormir unos minutos. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, que estén bien!


End file.
